Murder At Midnight
by The 13th Raven
Summary: This is an AU story based on the 1964 episode "Mother Lurch Visits The Addams Family" What if Lurch really DID own the house and Gomez and Morticia were the servants? Would they keep their love a secret and eventually make enough money to head out and start a new life, or will they stoop to the level of murder? Don't let the title sway your thoughts; I can be a tricky minx ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Gomez looked up at the looming, Victorian Gothic mansion as he paused on the concrete walkway that led to a large, shaded porch. He smiled at that fact that this house wasn't like all the others he's worked in. At least he would feel comfortable calling this one "Home".

Walking up to the large, dark, oak door, he was about to reach out for the door bell when the door suddenly flew open and a short, little, old lady shrieked, "Well it's about time you got here! I hope you learn to be very prompt VERY soon if you think you're going to make a good butler in this house."

Gomez was shocked at how fiery this sweet looking old woman was, but held back an explanation, or what she would see as an excuse, and submitted, "I will try to do better, Madam."

"No, you WILL," she retorted before stepping aside and motioning for him to come in.

After she shut the door behind him, she led him into a large living room with many peculiar objects such as a 10-foot polar bear, a two headed turtle, a moose with crooked horns, and a fish with a leg in its mouth.

He was shaken from his awe of the interior by the old woman's voice again as she pointed toward the wide staircase, "Your room is upstairs, to the left, in the door at the end of the hall. You'll probably have under an hour to get settled before we'll be calling for you. One ring is for you, two is for the maid. Got that?!"

"Maid?" Gomez asked, slightly confused, for he had been led to believe that he would be the only servant.

"Well of course! There are some things that need to be done in this house that certain men can't do, like being on time!" She snapped.

In other words, she pretty much told him not to question and to just do as told. "Yes, Madam," he replied before heading up the stairs. He could only imagine what the head of this household was like.

As Gomez headed up the left set of stairs, he took this opportunity to look around a little more, taking in his surroundings and predicting what would possibly need to be done around here. As he began turning down the hallway, he was distracted by the stuffed polar bear so when he finally looked back ahead he was too late to avoid colliding with a black clad woman, with long, jet black hair.

She gracefully steadied herself and before Gomez had the chance to open his mouth and apologize, he was struck paralyzed by her eyes drilling icy daggers into his own. Beautiful, GORGEOUS, smoldering cobalt-blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They didn't say anything for nearly 2 minutes, until finally Gomez regained his ability to speak, "Forgive me; I wasn't watching where I was going," He apologized.

"Obviously," she answered in a low tone, that had a natural purr to it, before she moved to walk around him.

That's when he noticed the black feather duster in her hand, "You work for them don't you?" He asked as he turned to watch her pass him.

"I'm sorry?" She replied as she looked over her shoulder, her hair rippling like black waves.

"You don't, live-live here, you're just working here," Gomez clarified. "As the maid?"

"Yes," she answered him calmly, that icy anger now gone from her eyes as she fully turned around to face him. "You must be the new butler."

"Gomez," Gomez answered, "Gomez Addams."

"Morticia Frump," Morticia returned, holding out her hand.

"My pleasure," Gomez said as he brought her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss.

The shock that rippled through Morticia's body surprised her, for she's never gotten this kind of feeling toward anyone before. Her stomach was suddenly fluttering with bats and she was glad when he released her hand for she didn't trust her body anymore; but hiding under that supposed gladness was instant loneliness. She missed the touch of his hand already.

_'Girl, you gotta stop.' _Morticia thought to herself. _'It's nothing.'_

"So, uh, how long have you been here?" Gomez asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Almost a year," Morticia answered, as her fingers began unconsciously playing with the black feathers of her duster.

"Then you would know; what's the main guy we're working for like?"

"You mean, Lurch?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah, he's nothing like his mother though. Way more laid back," Morticia answered.

"You mean that old, screeching bat is his MOTHER!?" Gomez exclaimed, astounded.

"Shhhh!" Morticia hissed. "She's right downstairs!"

Gomez briefly looked behind her before leaning forward and whispering, "She probably can't even hear with how loud she talks anyway."

Morticia rolled her eyes just as an ear-splitting gong sounded twice throughout the house. "I gotta go now," She told him, her voice sounding a little sad at that fact as she turned to head to the stairs.

"Will I see you later?" Gomez called to her just as she was walking out of the hall.

"I'll be around; this house isn't that big," Morticia replied swiftly before disappearing from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

_'This house isn't that big,'_ Gomez sneered to himself as he walked quickly down the back hall that lead to the kitchen to prepare lunch. _'Yeah, right!'_ he scoffed as he pushed open the kitchen door and walked in.

It's been nearly five hours since he last saw that walking goddess by the name of Morticia and nearly five hours of an exhausting hell. He'd just finish one thing and be asked to do something else. Back and forth, up and down all through the house. Gomez was relieved that it was noon so all he had to do was prepare lunch and then have an hour or two to relax while Lurch and his nagging mother ate.

"You look like hell," a sympathetic, naturally low voice sounded from behind him. A voice he'd recognize anywhere.

Spinning around, slightly startled, he instantly smiled upon seeing Morticia and replied, "Morticia, you scared me; I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," She replied calmly as she walked past him toward the cupboards. "So how's the first half of your day going?"

"Awful," Gomez answered as he took a large soup kettle she handed to him, blowing off the cobwebs. "Don't they complain about the spider webs?"

She looked over her shoulder at the sticky webs that Gomez was peeling off the kettle and answered, "They don't look in the cupboards. Besides, I think the webs add character to things, not to mention they add a little kick to certain soups."

"Really?" Gomez responded as he set the now clean kettle on the counter behind him. "I've never thought of a cobweb as a "spice"."

"Well, most people aren't into the more stranger of foods and their preparations," Morticia answered with a sigh as she walked over to the pantry.

"I'm happy to say that I am one of the few people who do like the stranger of delicacies. Souffle of Aardvark for example or Gizzard of Lizard," Gomez stated with a grin as he began looking for a stirring spoon in the drawers.

Morticia returned from the pantry with a can of carrots and a box of rice, a small smile on her face as she walked back to the counter.

"I love Aardvark!" she exclaimed, her smile broader.

"Why don't we make that for them?" Gomez asked her.

Her smile fell a little as she answered, "Lurch probably wouldn't mind it, but his mother...she's so unpredictable."

"Well, then I guess it's just simple chicken soup," Gomez sighed as he began filling the bowl with water. "Why can't Lurch's mother be more carefree, like her son?"

Morticia shrugged as she left the can and box on the counter and smoothly spun around and walked briskly to the fridge.

"How do you do it?" Gomez asked suddenly as he put the large bowl of water on the stove and set it to boil.

"Do what?" Morticia asked calmly as she set some celery on a cutting board before looking at him and whipping out a large chef knife, making him jump.

He just stood looking at her, trying to figure out when and how she got that knife so fast while she raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile, "I repeat; what?"

"Oh! Uh, deal with all the constant nagging 'n stuff," Gomez repeated regaining his composure.

"Well...I don't really know," Morticia answered as she swiftly chopped off the ends of the celery. "Her voice makes my ears bleed but there really isn't anything I can do about it but bite my tongue. But it's nothing a midnight walk though the cemetery doesn't fix."

"Wait, there's a cemetery here!?" Gomez exclaimed.

"Yes..."

Gomez was lost for a minute from imagining this raven-haired beauty walking calmly along a desolate cemetery with the moonlight reflecting sliver against her hair and an even more icy blue across her eyes. _'Whoa...you need to slow down! You just met this girl. But she's so damn irresistible!'_

"Could you show me sometime?" Gomez asked boldly but with a tinge of hesitance, cause _'What if she wants nothing to do with me, I mean, the girl has a knife!'_

Morticia looked up from her chopping, her eyes shocked as she replied slowly, "You mean like...tonight?"

"If that wouldn't be a problem," Gomez answered, his charm returning.

Morticia was so shocked that someone like him actually wanted to spend time with her that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and sliced her finger. She hissed slightly as she quickly set the knife down and brought her finger to her lips.

"You okay?" Gomez asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Morticia told him as she pulled back her finger. "I have a high pain tolerance."

"Still; let me see it," Gomez responded as he took her hand and looked at the small slice in her finger, slight traces of blood near the thin edges from after Morticia sucked it.

He didn't even hesitate, or even think, and brought her finger to his lips for a soft kiss. Morticia's breath hitched in her throat and she immediately tensed up as a sudden shock like from an electric chair ripped through her body. Gomez looked up from her finger and locked his black-brown eyes with her darkened blue as a mischievous smile crept onto his lips. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly moved to kiss her hand, then her wrist...

Morticia raised an eyebrow at him as her eyes narrowed and her crimson lips faded into a sinister smirk; she was challenging him.

Before he could move another muscle, however, the roaring sound of the gong rang once throughout the house, summoning Gomez. Morticia immediately drew back her arm as she broke their stare and returned to slicing up the celery. With an annoyed intake of breath Gomez left to attend whoever rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

After dinner, Morticia and Gomez joined Lurch in the living room, Morticia with his evening paper and Gomez with his usual glass of Cognac.

"Thank-you, Morticia," Lurch said, looking up at her as he took his paper while pointing to the table beside him, indicating to Gomez where he wanted his Brandy.

Morticia nodded in return, avoiding Lurch's steady gaze.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Sir?" Gomez asked in attempts to distract him from Morticia. Gomez could see the way Lurch is constantly looking at her, he's not blind. The thoughts that are coursing through his brain... Gomez immediately felt himself grow possessive, which was silly because she wasn't even his...yet...

"Uh, no; not at the moment," Lurch replied as he turned to look at Gomez. "You two may go."

Gomez nodded while Morticia curtseyed before heading up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot Gomez asked, "Are we free to go out now?"

Morticia shook her head yes, "Nothing much happens in the evening besides what we just did. Lurch turns in early." Gomez nodded while Morticia continued, "Just let me grab my cloak and I'll meet you at the conservatory door."

"Alright," Gomez replied as he left her at her bedroom door and returned back downstairs.

As he waited in the conservatory, he watched the last rays of sunlight disappear from the sky as the colored leaves of fall danced across the yard. Eventually turning away from the windows, he was immediately met by the playful face of Morticia as she whispered, "BOO!"

He jerked back slightly in surprise, causing Morticia to scoff as her eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You ready to go?" Gomez asked with a smile, recovering.

She nodded and was just about to lead him out when a piercing voice sounded behind them, "Morticia!"

Turning around, she saw Mother Lurch quickly walking toward her, and Morticia suppressed the need to roll her eyes and groan. As Mother Lurch stopped in front of Morticia, forcing Gomez to stand behind her, she said, "I don't want you going out tonight, Morticia. I want that attic cleaned up; so would you please help "THAT" behind me? I don't think I could ask him to do it on his own." Gomez narrowed his eyes at her as his mouth dropped, _'What...'_

"Yes, Madam," Morticia replied as she walked away, Gomez instantly following her.

As the two were leaving the conservatory Gomez whispered, "What a bitc..."

"Shhh!" Morticia hissed at him as they exited, Mother Lurch still standing by the conservatory door with a suspicious look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Authors Note: Just a heads up that the rating has changed to M; enjoy ;)**

As they walked past Lurch who was still lounging in his chair, Gomez couldn't help but notice how Lurch's eyes followed Morticia across the room, making him unconsciously move closer to her. Once at the top of the stairs Gomez asked softly, "Do you notice the way Lurch looks at you?"

"Yes," Morticia replied. "I know he has a thing for me. It's been going on for a while now."

"But you two aren't...well..."

"Oh, no! No. He just makes eyes at me and compliments me a lot. I try not to encourage it," Morticia answered quickly before opening her bedroom door and setting her cloak on the dresser that was just inside before leading him to the attic door.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a strong rush of cold, musty air blowing down the shadowy, dusty stairs, which ruffled her hair as she walked up the creaking steps. "I don't like it," Gomez said suddenly, without thinking, as he shut the door and met her at the top. "The way he looks at you."

"Why?" Morticia replied confused, as she turned to face him from where she was standing near the wall.

"I don't know what this is, Morticia, but I...I feel possessive over you, which, as I've told myself, is stupid because you're not even mine, but God what I would give to call you my own," Gomez admitted.

"Gomez..." Morticia began but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that," Gomez said quickly, looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Morticia asked as she moved to stand in front of him and gently tilt his head back up. "The feeling is mutual, Mon Cher..."

She watched as his eyes brightened up at her revelation but then immediately darkened in response to her French.

Gomez felt lustfully rabid the instant her French words hit his ears. Grabbing her hand, he turned to kiss her palm growling, "That French..." Then continued up her arm with feverish kisses and sharp love bites, "It drives me wild! Oh, Morticia, speak some more..."

Once he reached her neck, he had her at his mercy and she half purred, half moaned, "Oh, mon cher, mon sauvage, juste me prendre déjà!"

Backing her into the wall, pinning her there, he pulled away from her neck and whispered, "Oh I will..."

Taking in a deep breath as she bit her lip, she looked up at him through her lashes as he continued, "Mother Lurch doesn't come up here, does she?"

"No," Morticia breathed out, her heart pounding as she stared into his black eyes. "She can't stand the dust."

"Good," Gomez breathed back, before leaning toward her and whispering in her ear, "Because I guarantee this dust is going to get unsettled..."

Morticia couldn't take it anymore; pushing off the wall, she seized his lips fiercely and tackled him to the floor. Gomez growled against her lips in both pain and pleasure, his hands immediately tangling in her thick hair as he bit down on her bottom lip violently, forcing traces of blood to flow between their lips. She moaned in response to the taste, the sharp pain fading into a pleasureful tingle, as she bit him just as hard back and her hands swiftly pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

After shaking off his jacket, he rolled her onto her back, broke from her lips, now truly red with their blood, and proceeded to kiss down her neck; his tongue licking away the blood smears he left across her pale skin from his punctured, throbbing lips. As his hands slid underneath her to find her dress's zipper, he growled against her skin, "How the hell do you move around in this tight thing?"

She shrugged, as she arched her back, her hands tugging at his hair as he nipped her clavicle, "Just talent I guess."

"Pure perfection," Gomez responded as he managed to unzip her dress and start to push the skin tight fabric past her shoulders while she slipped her arms effortlessly out of the sleeves.

Working it down, he followed it in pursuit, his tongue, lips, and teeth pleasing every inch of her exposed skin. Once off her legs, she kicked off her heels and he proceeded to slip off her stockings before licking and nipping up her bare legs to her inner thighs, teasing her by purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted him.

"Damn it, Gomez," Morticia spat through clenched teeth as her nails drove like sharp needles into his shoulders.

With a smirk, Gomez gave up his teasing and she felt herself burning like a witch at the stake with the amount of pleasure he was now showing her.

As her nails raked his back mercilessly, occasionally moving to tug violently at his hair, he moaned against her pitch black curls at the excruciating yet delicious pain that shot through him, jolting his heart. With a smile, he kissed back up her gorgeous body and to her waiting lips.

She kissed him hard, her tongue swiftly slipping past his teeth to tangle with his own. Before he could react, she threw him onto his back and tore open his shirt, it soon thrown behind them forgotten. She leaned down and kissed him hotly as her hands slid down his body, her nails sadistically scratching down his muscled chest and stomach before moving to undo his belt and pants. Once they were undone, she used her feet to kick his pants and trousers off his legs and after placing a sharp bite to his tongue, she moved away and began to nip her way down his fit body making sure every inch of her rubbed against him.

Gomez growled at her movement, shuddering at the feel of the cold metal of her necklace and her black hair tickling his skin as she moved downward. As her breath hit his balls, she looked devilishly up at him and winked. That pushed him over the edge, driving him wild. He needed her _right now_. Driving his hands into her long, wavy, silk tresses he pulled her back up to his lips and rolled her onto her back and was about to take her when he suddenly stopped.

"What?" She gasped, short of breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Gomez gently asked her, his eyes dark with lust but glowing with earnest love.

"More sure than I have been about anything," Morticia told him as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You'll be my first you know," Gomez whispered lovingly to her as he held her hand and kissed her wrist.

"That makes two of us," Morticia told him as she leaned up and gave him a gentle, loving kiss to his lips.

Gomez took her slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her, but once she was the one who sped up, he knew she was okay.

Needing to break away for air, Morticia flung her head back in pleasure, her nails scourging his back while Gomez bowed his head, the stinging of the cut up skin of his back sending bolts of electricity through him.

"Harder..." Morticia panted, keeping his pace without difficulty. "Faster..."

He didn't need to be told twice and before either could blink they came together, Morticia's scream sounding like that of a Transylvanian Vulture.

Collapsing on top of her, his heart beating out of control and his lungs screaming for air, he relished in the shock his body was beginning to fall into due to the sexual onslaught.

Morticia gently ran her fingers over his throbbing wounds that crossed his back, some clotting over but others still bleeding while her heart, that usually hardly beats at all, threatened to break out of her rib cage as it pounded in her chest and throbbed in the bites he gave her.

"Cara Mia," Gomez breathed out after minutes of lying there regaining their breath and listening to each other's rapid pulses. He moved to hold himself above her, his eyes once again a dark welcoming brown.

She smiled up at him, her cobalt eyes still dark and fiery as she ran a hand down his cheek and purred, "Mon Cher..."

He immediately groaned and yanked her arm up to his lips where he proceeded to kiss and nip his way gently from her wrist to her neck. Pulling away, he locked their eyes and said lovingly, "I love you, Morticia."

"And I you, Gomez," Morticia replied, just as lovingly as he, before leaning up and kissing him with love-filled passion, stealing the breath he just regained.

Breaking away, he moved to lay next to her, pulling her into his arms as he affectionately nuzzled her neck. She purred as she turned to snuggle into his chest, her arms between them as she rested her forehead on him, just taking in his scent.

Gomez smiled at his bite marks upon her, gently running his tongue over the throbbing, hot wounds to ease their stinging. Morticia twitched at first but soon fell into the soft healing touch of his warm tongue.

Once her neck was licked clean he began to move lower but she stopped him with a light chuckle, "Gomez...don't turn me on again...I'm tired..."

Gomez smiled at her before placing one final kiss to her neck and moving to rest his head on hers, while she pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations For Your Convenience:<strong>

**Mon Cher-**My dear

**Mon Sauvage-**My wild

**Juste me prendre** **déjà-**Just take me already


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So sorry for disappearing on you guys and not updating. School and family got a little hectic, but C'est la vie, I'm here now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Gomez couldn't keep his eyes off her as he washed the morning dishes and she cleaned off the stove behind him. He was constantly stealing glances over his shoulder, Morticia occasionally catching them and returning a small, mischievous smile before turning back to her stove.

Just as he was finishing the last dish, the piercing sound of the gong shook the house, threatening to topple over the stack of wet dishes next to him. "Well, there she goes again; that's me," Gomez sighed just as another ring shook the air.

"Two rings; that's _me_," Morticia corrected as she wiped off the last section of the stove, another ring sounding soon after.

"Three blasts; it's an all out command performance this time," Gomez returned before tossing the wet rag in the sink. "Let's wait until she makes up her mind."

Morticia nodded, even though she's accustomed to going to a ringer without question, she found herself feeling a little rebellious since last night. Besides she didn't want to make Mother Lurch suspicious is they both showed up together. Well...anymore suspicious anyway...

"You better just go to her," Morticia said after a minute, walking up behind him. "I can finish up here."

Gomez nodded and as he turned to go he muttered to himself, "I wonder what life would be like if it was just us living here..."

It wasn't intended to be heard by her but she heard him. She hears everything he says, and everything he doesn't say...

"I found myself thinking that same thing," Morticia admitted to him causing him to stop at the door and turn around.

"You...you have?"

She nodded, "Yes. Oh Gomez, you have no idea what I would give to just run away with you but...I can't. I don't have a penny to my name minus the small sum I make every month here. This is my life source...for now. And I imagine the same is for you."

He shrugged, "I have some money left to me by my father, rest in peace, but nothing to support a family properly."

Another ring kept them from saying anymore as Gomez turned to head out but not before giving Morticia a quick kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>"You Rang?" Gomez replied to Mother Lurch who was standing on a chair glaring down at him. She was too short to reach the bell noose otherwise.<p>

"I don't trust you, Gomez, you got shifty eyes!" She scolded, her voice making him inwardly cringe. "Where've you been off to; some dark corner with that hussy of a maid?"

A part of him fell into a mini panic, _"Does she know?!" _, while the rest of him suppressed an eye roll as he asked, "Forgive me; now what is it you need?"

"Did you get that attic cleaned up?"

"Uh...no, madam," Gomez replied hesitantly.

"_NO?!_" She screeched, this time he couldn't hold back cringing. "You're sloppy and inefficient! What on earth did you do all night?!"

"Well...uh," Gomez began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of a legitimate excuse.

"Never mind! Find me Morticia and bring her here since there's no use ringing; neither of you seem to hear it anyway!"

"Yes, Madam," Gomez nodded as he quickly ducked out, breathing a sigh of relief once he made it to the back hallway. That was too close for comfort, and he was almost positive she knew something was up. 

"Morticia?" Gomez called as he pushed open the swinging kitchen door and walked in. She was just putting the last stack of dishes in the upper cabinet.

"Hmm?" She responded as she shut the door and turned to walk over to him.

"Mother Lurch wants you."

"Why doesn't she just ring for me then?" She asked as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Well, she's having a fit over the fact that we never seem to answer and that the attic isn't cleaned yet," Gomez responded.

Morticia's eyes widened, "She...what exactly did you tell her?"

"Nothing to expose us...I hope, but she just asked if it was done and I said no, then she went on about how I'm inefficient and she couldn't figure out what I could have possibly been doing all night."

A mischievous glint appeared in Morticia's eyes as an impish smile crossed her blood red lips and she purred softly, "I know what you were doing...and I'll say it was far from inefficient..."

Gomez growled at her as he pulled her hand to his lips and slowly began kissing up her arm, their eyes locking intensely with one another.

Before he got past her elbow, Mother Lurch came bursting through the door with a high pitched, "AH-HA! Caught in the act!" Causing the two to immediately tear away from each other startled, Gomez rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Madam, allow us to explain," Morticia began, unconsciously running a hand down the length of her silky hair; a habit she found impossible to break.

"No need," Mother Lurch interrupted, pointing her finger. "I can see the plot now. You intend to wheedle Sonny into marriage," turning to Gomez, "Then you'll do away with him and marry this shameless witch!"

Morticia's eyes widened in shock at her words, her eyes burning like hell fire.

"Then you'll both split his fortune!" Mother Lurch continued.

Calmer now but still shocked, Morticia responded, "Nonsense; Gomez wouldn't harm a fly."

"I've read a lot of detective stories," Mother Lurch retorted before turning to Gomez and shaking her finger in his face, "And the butler is always the one who does it! Well you can forget it all now; I'm wise to both of ya!"

With that said she hurried out the door and down the hall, most likely on her way to tell Lurch or call the police; probably both. Morticia let out a sigh of disbelief as she watched her run out before looking at Gomez confused as to what they could do now. After a moment, a delightfully dark thought crossed his mind and Gomez leaned toward her and said slyly, "You know, the way things are going her idea isn't bad."

Morticia looked away as she let his words sink into her brain, a small smile creeping onto her lips as her eyes began to glow sinisterly while Gomez smiled to himself at the perfect idea. One look at each other told them they were all for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Looking to her left, Morticia opened the top counter drawer and drew out a chef knife, the sharpness of it glinting in the faint light. She tested the weight of the knife in her hand, twisting her wrist left and right, the reflection of the glints dancing across the walls, while Gomez watched her with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. She let out a sigh before setting down the knife and saying, "Perhaps we should be a little more subtle."

"Like...strangle her?" Gomez suggested raising his eyebrows.

Morticia's eyes lit up like torches as she held out her hand and said, "Give me your bow-tie."

With a smile, Gomez unhooked it, pulled it off his neck, and set the black tie in her palm, her pale fingers immediately closing in upon it.

"Now go find Lurch and distract him; I have work to do," Morticia said softly, her words dripping with a sinister malice, before spinning around, her hair flipping over her shoulders, and heading out the door.

Gomez smirked and quickly ran out and down the hall, opposite of Morticia, in search of Lurch.

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Morticia breathed to herself as she rounded another corner, heading down the hallway that led to the back stairs, her predatory eyes darting back and forth as she searched for her target. That's when she heard it,<p>

"Just where is that boy of mine?!" Mother Lurch's voice pierced through the air from around the corner.

Just as Morticia was about to turn that corner, Mother Lurch came around from the opposite direction, almost colliding with her.

"You!" Mother Lurch shrieked. "I don't even want to see you! Never again!"

As Mother Lurch quickly turned around, Morticia growled lowly, "Don't worry. You won't..."

Before Mother Lurch could react to her sinister words, Morticia pounced forward and threw the thick bow-tie around her neck, pulling it tight against her throat with such force Mother Lurch fell backwards toward the floor, the older woman's hands clawing desperately at the fabric as she began wheezing for air.

Morticia managed to keep her from falling all the way, the bow-tie tightening tighter against Mother Lurch's hyoid bone. With a strong jerk upward, Morticia created the same effect as a hangman and fractured the bone, crushing her windpipe.

Mother Lurch immediately fell limp against Morticia's body and it was then that Morticia finally released her hold on her and stepped out of the way, watching as the old woman's body fell to the ground with a thud. Morticia looked down at her with a smirk and began to circle around the body as if admiring her work. The throat of her victim was already covered with a dark bruise in the shape of the tie and small red dots faded to the surface form the hemorrhaged blood vessels underneath. A slight trace of blood was found on the edge of her mouth and in her nose as her bulging eyes gazed upward in pure terror. Morticia had to keep from giggling out loud in delight.

After making a full circle, she stopped and kneeled down at her head and as she ran a hand through her stringy grey hair she spoke softly, "Now...what to do with you... We mustn't let Lurch know I killed you. It would ruin everything. Perhaps I could stage your suicide. With the way Gomez annoyed you I'm sure you would have done it eventually. Most definitely if you came to discover your "flawless" son had his eyes trained on someone like me."

Rising back to her feet, she carelessly walked over to the small closet under the back stairs where ropes and garden supplies were stored. Pulling out a long thick rope, she skillfully tied it into a hangman's noose before looking around for a place to tie the other end to. It had to be somewhere that Mother Lurch could reach. Her eyes landed upon a beam that could easily be reached if you stood about 6, 7 steps up on the staircase before the rest of the stairs passed it and all you had on each side of you was a wall. Perfect...

Climbing up to the 7th step, she leaned over, careful not to lose her balance in her dress, and fastened the rough rope to the beam before moving back to her victim. Bending over she picked her up halfway by the armpits, letting her legs drag, and easily pulled her to and up the stairs, she wasn't that heavy. Once to the 7th step, Morticia grabbed the noose and slipped it over head and around her neck before flinging Mother Lurch off the steps as if she jumped. A crack was heard and the rope let out a snap as it pulled tight and began swinging back and forth with a soft creak.

Morticia smiled as she watched her sway back and forth before whispering, "Rest in peace."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Gomez and Lurch were talking in the library, rather happily, as Gomez dusted around the room and Lurch sat with his feet up reading a book. Suddenly there came a distressed scream and within seconds Morticia burst in with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Lurch!" she cried as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, but your...your mother...she's..."

Joining in on the act, Gomez walked over and asked concerned, "What happened?"

Morticia straightened and shook her head, motioning for the two men to follow her. Lurch gave one worried look to Gomez before getting up and following Morticia out the room and toward the back hallway that led to the back stairs. As they turned the corner and his mother came into view, Lurch let out a bellow of sorrow as he raced to his mother and pulled her down from the noose. "Mama! Mama! Why!?"

Morticia continued to act mournful and saddened, but when her eyes met Gomez's he could see that she was beyond pleased with herself, as was he, but they couldn't break character now.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Gomez began as he took a step forward while Morticia turned away from the body and hid her face in her hair, letting out fake sobs.

"Go away! Leave me alone with her!" Lurch roared, tears running out of his eyes like rivers.

Gomez nodded and turned away, escorting Morticia out like two servants would if filled with sorrow due to the suicide of an employer.

Once back into the living room Morticia couldn't contain herself and leaped into Gomez's arms with a ecstatic giggle. "It worked! It worked!"

"I know! I know!" Gomez laughed back, holding her tighter as he buried his face in her hair. "You're flawless, Querida."

After placing a kiss to her jugular, Gomez pulled back and continued a little calmer, "Now, what's our next move?"

"Well..." Morticia began seductively, slowly running a hand down his chest as her eyes gleamed mischievously. "We're gonna go upstairs...and after we..."celebrate", I'll let ya in on my idea."

Gomez growled as he immediately picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.


End file.
